Junjou Hop
by IDFCx.x
Summary: I was just getting home from school, I knew my brother was gong to be mad about this "D" but what else was i supposed to do? When I got home I opened the door. "I'm ho-."
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1..._

I was just getting home from school I knew my brother was going to mad about the grade I have, I got a 'D' but what else was I supposed to do? When I got home I opened the door. "I'm ho-." I can't believe what I saw some random dude on my brother! I dropped my bag and seen him make a small smirk. I slightly growled like a little puppy and glared and he made a small laugh and stood straight up off my brother. "So this is her?" My brother stood up and fixed his glasses "Yup, Koshikawa my sister!" A smile fell across his face and that's how I met him.

Today I have to have him tutor me, I felt a weird vibe when I entered his house like he was gonna jump out any minute. "Hello?" I called out but all I heard was my hello echoing back at me, I just figured he was gone or sleep so I sort' of read some of his books. At fist I just thought it was a normal book but I suddenly felt weird and threw the book down and couldn't believe what I read. I got up and stormed up stairs looking through each door to find him and finally fount him and stepped inside his room. As I looked around his room I giggled softly, what kind of man has toys in his room? I remembered what I came up here for and walked over to his bed and put my hand on my hips as I kicked his bed mattress and opened my mouth to say a few words. "Excuse me sir! I have to spe-." A soft hand covered my mouth as I talked against the hand. He sat up with such an ugly mean glare I thought he was going to attack. I removed his hand and glared back, I wasn't going to give in that easily. "What is with that book!?" I growled.

He looked at me his expression never changing. "You saw?" I nodded and stared at him waiting to see what he was going to do. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "I see..." I was confused, he didn't yell at me or attack me saying, ' _If you tell anyone, I will kill you!_ ' Instead he sat there quiet like he was in a deep thought I really thought he would have said something. I sighed and looked down at him and took my hands off my hips. " I won't tell my brother..." He looked at me and turned away after a second grabbing a box of cigarettes off of his dresser and put one in his mouth. He than grabbed a lighter and lit it. "But why does it have to be my brother!?" I continued after awhile of silence. "Can't it be anyone else, he has nothing to do with it, you know that right?" He looked at me and tossed the covers that was on him to the side and stood up taking the cigarette out his mouth and placing it down on a ash tray. My face was about to his chest so of course I had to look up to see his mean ugly glare.

"Has nothing to do with it you say?, can be anyone?" He said and looked down at me with a grin as evil looking as the Cheshire cat's. "Do you hear what your saying? Maybe he don't but what's it to ya?" He grabbed my arm. "can be anyone you say, right?" He grabbed the bottom of my chin and held it in his hand and lifted it up slightly. "Than I'll grant that wish." He leaned his face down and pressed his lips on mine. Getting out his grip was harder than it seems. I can hear the inside of my head screaming stop! But of course he couldn't hear it than finally a thought came in my head, ' _Bite his lip._ ' it says and I did what my head told me and bit down on his bottom lip and he pulled back. I wiped my mouth and breathed heavily. "What are you doing!? I yelled and yanked my arm from his grip and frowned. I place my hand on my arm with a faint blush from when he kissed me and stayed silent waiting for him to reply. "You did say, can't it be anyone else, didn't you?" I looked at him and gripped on the end of my sleeves. "Yea! But I didn't mean me!."

He sighed and turned to walk out his room, "What ever." He walked out and down the stairs and into his living room. He sat down on the couch where his bear was sitting and he pulled it towards him and grabbed another cigarette from a box on the coffee table and lit it up. I stayed in the room for awhile and than followed him down the stairs and sat on the couch across from his. He looked up at me and took the cigarette from out his mouth, "So what brings you here?" I looked back at him and crossed my arms over my chest, "To have you tutor me.", "Oh yea." He said remembering when my brother called and asked. I looked at him and slightly leaned forward. "So does he know?" I asked curious to know. "About what?" He asked putting the cigarette back in his mouth and than took it out to blow out some smoke. "You know." I said and fiddled with my thumbs.

 _(Tell me how it is, is it good? Do you like it? I will write the rest when I get time, Thank you for reading x3)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2..._

"The fact that your writing those stories about him." He sat the cigarette on the ash tray and leaned back, "He does not." He said. "Than why are you writing them and he doesn't even know about them!?" e closed his eyes for a second and reopened them, "They are just my imagination, of what I want to happen, they are completely harmless." He said. "Imagination of what you want to happen?"

I completely felt my stomach turn and than smiled leaning back on the couch. "Oh~? I see." He raised a brow. "About what?" I crossed one leg over the other and smirked, "You are seriously in need of his loving and for his body." Usagi shrugged like it was nothing, "I do." He said, I can smell the scent from the cigarette fill the air. "You do know he has a girlfriend, right?" He nodded and fixed his bear tie. "Than why do you still like him or why don't you just steal him away from her?" His eyes rested on the bear, "Because...i don't want to do anything that will hurt him, if you really loved someone you wouldn't do anything that would trouble them." I looked at him, my eyes unable to part from his face. "So..." He said changing the subject, "What college are you thinking about going to?" I thought for awhile "Murabushi, I wanted to go there for my brother, you must know, that wen I was eight my parents died in a car accident...and Takashi had to take care of me so he couldn't go there...he had to get a job and missed out on his opportunity just to take care of me...so, I want to succeed and go there for him."

I balled up my hands and stared at the floor. He smiled and stood up and rubbed my head "Than I'll get you in!" I smiled brightly, "Really!?" He nodded and looked at me and with that we began to start the tutoring.

( So sorry that this chapter is so short I will begin to write the next chapter))


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3..._

(Next day)

It's finally here, time to see what I have. I slowly unfolded the white paper with black print that showed my grade I had a B. Not a D but a B. I yelled out yes and smiled. ' _I can't wait to tell him!'_ I thought and rushed down the side walk, I soon stopped and rested my hand on a plastic panda on the side walk where the newspapers were. "I can't wait to tell him? What's wrong with me? I don't like Usagi!" I yelled out loud. "What are you doing?" a familiar voice said behind me, I turned around to see him. "Umm, n-nothing." I looked down and see a cake in a bag that he was holding. "What's the special occasion?" "It's Takashi's birthday." I looked surprised. How could I forget? He sensed what I was thinking and looked at me, "You forgot didn't you?" "huh? no, no I didn't, anyways, look." I handed him my report card and looked to the side. He grabbed it and looked at it. He smiled and rubbed my head, "Good job." He said. A blush fell across my face and walked with him to my brother's house.

I still had a key to the house and walked inside. Lucky for us my brother wasn't home yet. And on the way here we got some things for the decorations and started right away. When I heard some keys I said, "He's coming, he's coming!" I turned off the light in the kitchen and hid by the kitchen door. When my brother turned on the light we both said, "Happy Birthday!" He blinked and than smiled, "Thanks you two." Usagi smiled and reached in his pocket taking out a well wrapped small box, "I got you something." He said and gave it to him. He smiled and grabbed the box from out his hands and unwrapped it opening it up. "This is-" "The watch you wanted." Usagi said cutting him off. "But it was really expensive." He said and looked at him. "It doesn't matter, you can except something extravagant from time to time." I looked over changing the subject, "I'll go make sure you locked the door." I slightly sighed and walked out the kitchen to see a girl by the door, Takashi's girlfriend.

Takashi came out with Usagi clinging on to him like a little kid,"Come on know, let go." He said in his cheery voice. He got out of Usagi's grip and than walked over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "We're getting married." Usagi's eyes widen for second and went back to normal. He put on a smile and walked up to them, "You finally did it." He said to Takashi and smiled. "She's beautiful too." I could hear the hurt in his voice even though he tried so hard to be happy. I looked down and clutched my hands tightly together and hit the wall with a loud though slightly denting it. Everyone looked surprised and turned my way. "We ran out of alcohol." I walked up to Usagi and grabbed his hand walking to the door. "Come with me." I said and opened the door walking out. When we got away from the house I felt my eyes start to sting and I began to cry. "Why are you crying?" Usagi said watching me. "Because, that was just to cruel." I wiped my eyes but they kept coming. Usagi slightly frowned and than held my cheeks and kissed me again. I was surprised I didn't push away and than he pulled away with a small but gentle smile. "You stopped." He said relating to the fact that I stopped crying. "If you want to cry you can." I said and looked at him, "What do a kid like you think you are telling me I can cry." He said with a small smiled and pulled me into a little hug. "I never let someone see me cry ever since I was a baby." He said off. "I'll be damned." I stayed silent and wrapped my arms around him and rested my hand on his hair.

(A couple of months later...)

I fixed my hair and pat my cheeks and stared at myself in the mirror. "Perfect!~" I said and walked out the bathroom and buttoned up my shirt. "Where's my sweater?" I asked looked on the couch. I have to live with Usagi now than my brother and his new wife got married. Usagi walked from behind the counter with his coffee mug and looked at me sitting the coffee cup on the coffee table, "Your missing a button." He said and walked up behind me and pulled me on his lap and unbuttoned my shirt. I blushed darkly, "W-what are you do!?" I asked struggling. "Re-buttoning your shirt." He said and smiled. "I can do it, I'm going to be late~." "Don't worry my sports car would be there in 15 mins." He smiled and pecked my cheek.

(Finally :3 finished the chapter ~)


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4..._

Thinking back over the years I guess he was my first love, even though he loved another I pushed myself to believe he would one day love me. He sighed and looked down as he felt some tears fall from his eyes when out of no where a rocket came crashing down in between his legs. He stared at it halfway scared to death and looked up to see a curly blacked haired girl. "My bad." She looked at him and saw that he was crying and grabbed his hand, "Hi my names Bamba, nice to meet you." He stared at her with confusion, "W-wait!" She didn't listen and kept dragging him over to the others. "Oh, who you got there." One of the old mans said. "I just found him." She said with a smile.

After she brought him to the old mans she ran off towards the others to go play with the rocket that they made. "Bye guys." She said and smiled as she ran off. He sat there his eye brows frowned downward. "I bet these old geezers are just some lazy old mans." He smiled and looked at them. "So what do you do for a living?' One of them asked. "Well I am a professor, i'm hoping to move ahead some day." They all smiled. "Well I guess we should introduce ourselves as well." the other old man said. "All four of them took out their business cards, they were all a president in an industry. He stared at them and back at there cards, shocked and amazed.

(Later that day...)

"Why are you following me?" He turned to look at Bamba. "I want you to tutor me." She said and looked at him. "You just met me..." He said and sighed. "So what, please tutor me!" She said. "No." He speed up his pace and turned around and saw that she sped up as well. "Will you stop following me." He said and began to run. She ra as well, "Not until you agree to tutor me!" He groaned and saw his apartment up ahead and ran up the steps, he can tell that she was still following him because he heard an extra pair of foot steps. When he reached his floor he ran to the door and searched for his keys and unlocked his door and walked inside closing it behind him. "Please! Please tutor me!" She yelled through the door. He stayed silent and slightly sighed. She looked down and notice that he left the keys in the door knob and took it out and walked away. When he heard keys rumbling he checked his pockets and realized that he didn't have them and looked out his front door but she was gone. "Man she's persistent." He mumbled and closed his door behind him. He sighed and walked in his room walking pass his piles of books and sat down on the floor next to his bed. He grabbed one off his books and began to read, after awhile he became tired and without him knowing he soon fell asleep.

Thinking back over the years he was my first love and no matter how hard I try to forget, I can't forget his hands. I was Usagi's teacher and all along I knew he loved another, despite that I still loved him. But of course he didn't feel the same, and I took advantage over him.

(Sorry it took so long to write but here it is!~ I hope you enjoy :3))


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5..._

As he was sleeping Hiroki felt a pair of familiar hands resting upon his head. He slowly opened his eyes only to reveal that it was Bamba. For a girl her hands were small but for some reason it reminded him of Usagi's hands. He jolted up from his bed as he got a clear vision and looked at her. "How did you get in here!?" He asked her. Bamba smiled and reached in her pocket in pulled out a pair of keys. "Just a little gift I found~" She giggled. Hiroki was about to yell at her when she suddenly gestured to the table, "By the way, I made us some breakfast."

Hiroki stared at the food hearing his stomach growl telling him it's time to eat. He got out his bed and headed to the table and sat down eating his share of the food as Bamba ate hers. After finishing his rice he sat the bowl down and leaned his elbow on the table and rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he eyed her. "Tell me why I have to be your tutor?" Bamba gazed up surprise with a piece of rice stuck on her cheek, "You don't know?" He slightly looked irritated, "Hell would I know!" He slightly yelled. She raised a brow and looked into her bowl, "I wonder Indeed." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. After breakfast was over Bamba went in the kitchen and began wash the dishes. Hiroki glanced up at her as he was deep in thought, when Bamba noticed him looking at her she slightly smiled at him and surprised from the sudden glance he jumped and bumped into the book shelf knocking over some books that was about to crush him but Bamba protected him. As he opened his eyes he turned to look behind him seeing Bamba shielding him and got out of her hold. Bamba looked at him and smiled cutely, "You know, you owe me one now~" Hiroki eyes widen and then he sighs. "Fine, only because she protected me." He muttered under his breath.

(The next day)

Hiroki walked up to his apartment and opened the door spotting Bamba asleep on the floor with a book in her hands. He looked at her and stared down at her hands, 'How are they similar...no..the only thing that's the same between the two our their hands." He quietly thought to himself. Bamba slightly moved and her eyes began to flutter open and spotted Hiroki, "Ah I see your home." She said and slightly yawned. Hiroki looked at her, "Yea." He said and sat his bag down seeing her work on the table, "Go wash your face while I grade your work." He said. Bamba nodded and sat the book down as she stood up grabbing a dry towel and went to the kitchen and turned on the hot water and began washing her face. Hiroki looked at her paper and began to grade it noticing she got them all right. Bamba turns off the water and dries her face as she looked at him, "So...did you finish your thesis?" She asks, He looks up at her, "yea, but I would have to write another one." She slightly raise an eyebrow, "Why?" She asks as she walks in the room, "Because I would have to stay in school." "Hmm? Would you have to repeat?" She asked him as she eyed him. Hiroki slightly got angry and huffed, "I have you know I'm at the top of the literature department, I'm just trying to graduate." He said. Bambi smiles, "Wow, your amazing." Hiroki slightly blushes,"N-now don't get the wrong Idea I wasn't trying to brag or anything." Bamba sat down in front of the table and looked at Hiroki, "What's wrong with bragging, you should brag..because your really amazing." She said and smiled cheerfully.

"Being around Bamba make me weird." He silently thought. Hiroki then notice a book on the table and pick it up. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just sort of helped myself to it. Do you like that author? I mean you have many of the authors book. Do you know him or something?" Hiroki stayed silent for awhile and then spoke, "Yea I do. He was a child hood friend of mine." Bamba looked at him, "I see, a childhood friend." Thinking back over the years he was my first love and no matter how hard I try to forget, I can't forget his hands. I was Usagi's tutor and all along I knew he loved another, despite that I still loved him. But of course he didn't feel the same, and I took advantage over him. By making him pretend as if I was the person he loved I new that it hurt him a lot, and the fact that he couldn't hold back his desire to hold him hurts him more. As he watch from a sideline knowing that the person he loves wont return his feelings. I too now that feeling all too well. Bamba came back from her shower and looked at Hiroki as he slept, she quietly walked over and bent down next to him and stared at his sleeping face. As he moved a little he opened his mouth and the name Akihito came out. Bamba slightly frowned and leaned in and gently placed her lips on his waking Hiroki up. He jolted up fast and rubbed his slips, "W-What are you doing!?" Bamba looked at him and opened her mouth. "Is Akihito the name of the childhood friend that you were talking about?" Hiroki looked at her surprised. "You said that name in your sleep." She replied to him. Hiroki looked down, "N-None of your business."  
"I guess you won't know unless I tell you." Said Bamba, "Hiro-san I-" Before she could finish the door bell rang. Hiroki got up fast and went to the door and opened it, and there stood Usagi. "Oh so your still alive." Smiled Usagi. "The hell." Hiroki looked at him and crossed his arms. "I never heard a word from you and I couldn't reach you at school, I assumed you were dying in some alleyway." Usagi said to him. Hiroki leaned against the door. "Excuse me for being alive. I have a thesis to write I have no to play around with the great lord novelist" He says. 'of course I'd avoid you I haven't sort out my feelings.' He thought to himself. Usagi slightly walked up and ran his hand through his hair, "Don't make a joke, I was really worried, are you eating properly? Your face is so pale." Hiroki eyes slightly widen, 'Your so kind, so kind I can't bare it. don't touch me!' He thought. Usagi looked at him, "Hiroki?". Hiroki frowned more, 'Don't call me by that voice, don't be kind when you have no feelings for me.' He thought to himself, then out of no where Bamba grabs Hiroki and looked at Usagi, "I'll be taking Hiro-san." She said and closed the door.

Hiroki got angry and threw a book at the wall, "What was that!? He probably got the wrong Idea!" He yelled. Bamba looked at him and opened her mouth, "I love you. Can't I replace Akihito?" Hiroki bawled up his fist, "Get out! Get out and don't ever come back!" He yelled and closed the door once Bamba was out. She silently stared at his door and then walked away. As Hiroki heard her foot steps depart he waited awhile and then opened the door peeking out, "She really left...well see if I care." He said and closed the door. The next day Hiroki was sitting inside a cafe across the street from the flower shop where Bamba worked. He watched her and notice some guys were flirting with her and she giggled. "She loves me but flirts with other guys." He huffed out. Bamba slightly looked up and looked across the street in the cafe window spotting Hiroki but soon a car drove pass and he was gone. When her shift was over she went to Hiroki's house and rung the door bell, when he came to see who it was he opened the door and noticed Bamba and tried to close it back but she managed to get through. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I came to see you." She said, "And plus you came to the flower shop, didn't you." She said. Hiroki looked at her and stayed silent. She smiled and hugged him close, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to lose to Usagi so in the spur of the moment I asked to replace him without thinking...But allow me to say it again, I love you." She said. Hiroki blushed and looked at her, She sightly smiled and leaned in and kissed him on the lips and Hiroki gave in kissing her back.

(Sorry I took so lone TT~TT I had writers block)


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning, Warning! There love is BL! Not like the other two couples, ALSO, it has some Lemon in it, in case you don't know what**

 **that means, it has a tad bit of NASTY in it. Not really but almost touchy feely, it's basically what kinda happened in the original**

 **anime. Anyways ENJOY!**

 _Chapter 6..._

Miyagi sighed as he walked through the parking lot and went inside the building. He got on the elevator and headed up to his room and as he looked up he saw his ex wife standing in front of the door. "Oh, hey, I'm glad I ran into you." She said and smiled at him. "I think I left my travel backpack here." She said to him. "Alright, I see." He said and walked pass taking out his key and unlocked the door walking inside and turning on the lights. Ritsako slightly laughed, "I can't believe it. It looks the same as when I left." She said glancing around. Miyagi said nothing and sat his things down on the couch as he sat down beside it and took the box of cigarettes and lighter out his coat pocket. He grabbed one of the cigarettes and placed one inside his mouth and lit his cigarette placing the lighter on the table and grabbed the news paper that was still on the table from yesterday. "you...this might seem kinda belated now, but I really did love you." She said as she was searching for her bag. Miyagi continued to glance at the news paper, "Remind me who got herself another man and walked out on me again?

Ritsako slightly glanced back at him, "I'm sure you know this already, being the intelligent professor that you are, but..." She stood up. "I would have preferred if you told me you didn't love me anymore." She looked at him, "The hardest thing for me...was the fact that you didn't even care enough to dislike me." She said as she turned away and walked to the door and left out. Miyagi sat down his news paper and stood up walked over to a dresser and opened it taking about an old book and opened it up to the page where he stuck his photo of him and his teacher in it.

 _*Flash Back_

 _"Miyagi, thank you for loving me..." (End)_

 _It's not that I don't care_. _I just don't try to care, I mean that's the way it is. There's no such things as eternal love, love that lasts forever. Eventually, you'll have to say goodbye. Once you let go, you look for something similar, put the lid on the past and move on? Well i'm not positive enough for that, but I wont let myself be stuck in the past either. So instead, I simply don't think anything at all._ Miyagi thought to himself. "I'm home," Miyagi slightly jumped, "Oh my! Shin-chin, you're back awfully early today!" He said and bent down placing the book in his bag, "Do excuse me for making a mess, I'll be out of your way immediately," Shin watched him, "Stay here. It's your own damn house."He said to him "Oh. no, no." Miyagi said. Shin looked at him and lifted a menu, "I've been practicing my cooking. It's gonna be good today," Miyagi stood up grabbing the bag and walked passed him, "Well, i'm glad your eager to learn! But i'm not hungry." Shin turned to looked at him, "Miyagi! Don't run away! Or is it you don't have any balls?" Miyagi opened his room door and stepped inside, "What the hell does balls have to do with any of this? Please stop trying to make a gay men out of me!" Shin glared following him to his room and grabbed his arm, "Just wait a minute!" He yelled and the bag Miyagi was holding tilted over spelling out all his books. "Oh, i'm sorry." He said and they both bent down to pick up the books. Shin saw the book with his picture sticking out and reached for the picture taking it out examining at it.

Miyagi looked at him and quickly snatched the picture from his hands. "Who's that?" Shin asked. "Dunno." "Don't lie! That was you in that picture!" Miyagi finished gathering the books and stood up,"Could be." He said to him. "Who was that next to you?""Dunno." Miyagi said and walked away. "You're lying! Who was it?!" Miyagi slightly sighed, "Geez shut up, it's just my homeroom teacher from high school." Shin followed him, "Then why are you carrying it around like it's important?" Miyagi turned around and slammed his hand on the wall. "Takasuki-kun! Don't stick your nose into other people lives. It's none of your damn business." "I-It is too." He said looking at him, "Of course I'm gonna wonder who's showing up in the pictures next to the man I love." Miyagi looked at him and slightly frowned and glared as he closed his eyes letting out a sigh, "Just because you've got some silly notion lodged in your head doesn't mean you can push other people around." He said. _He pisses me off._ Miyagi thought to himself. "Don't drop words like "love" and "Destiny" around so easily! This is why I hate kids!" Shin looked at him, "When did I ever say them easily!?"

 _Why does he keep barging into my privacy like this?_ Miyagi thought. "I..I'd still love you even if you died!" Miyagi was slightly startled from the out burst and looked at him, "Why are you so hung up on me?" "Because..." Miyagi looked at him, "All I did was save you from a couple of thugs. That's not destiny." Miyagi continued to say after awhile, Shin frowned and looked at him, "But..in the library!", Miyagi slightly raised a brow. Shin looked down for a second and looked back up about to say something but stopped. He looked down again and clenched his fist tightly, "Then...sleep with me." Miyagi looked confused, "Huh?" Shin looked at him, "Maybe it'd help me understand, figure something out. And maybe I'll get disgusted with you and give up the whole thing!" Miyagi placed his hand against his own face sighing, "Of all stupid things you could have said..." He then turned to walk away. Shin quickly grabbed his shirt sleeve, "Please, just this once, that's all! That'll be it, the end! I'll give up then!" Miyagi looked at him and glared, "Alright. Then put me in the mood." Shin glanced up a bit surprised. "You've put the notch on your belt...this is all old hat for you, isn't it?" Miyagi asked him. "Co-Course it is...I do this all the time." Shin slowly started to raise up his sweater and tossed it on the floor, his fingers began to tremble as his began to unbutton his own shirt. Miyagi watched him, " _Notch my ass! Your hands are shaking."_ He thought to himself. Shin continued to unbutton his shirt. "Why are you going this far?" Miyagi asked him, _He's probably, the type of person I hate the most._ He continued to think "Because I love you." Shin said to him, Miyagi grabbed his arm and opened the door to his room and tossed him on the bed as he loosened his tie, _He sure runs his mouth with the best of them, but in reality, he can't do a damn thing. No regrets for other people's feelings, he just barges in without permission wherever he damn pleases. It's almost as if i'm looking at my old self... it pisses me off._ Miyagi thought as his tie fell to the floor. Shin watched as he cheeks heated up, Miyagi then got on the bed and pushed his down against it taking his rist in his hand. "Wha-what?!"Shin asked looking at him. _He shakes up, throws everything off balance._ Miyagi thought as he looked at him, "W-Wait a second, wait.." Shin looked at him. Miaygi didn't listen to what he had to say. _That's why I shouldn't get near him._ Miyagi thought and leaned down kissing him on his lips. _I know this yet...,_ Miyagi slowly trailed his fingers down his abdomen and slightly touch him. Shin bucked up into his touch, "Mi-Miyagi! He slightly said as tears formed into his eyes. Miyagi sat up and looked at him removing his hand, "See, I told you, you couldn't handle it. _'_ Do this all the time', huh?" Miyagi said. Shin curled up and turned to the side shutting his eyes, "shut up, just get on with it", "That's enough, This stupid game is over." Miyagi said and grabbed the cover's tossing it fully on him. "Miyagi!" Shin said and took the covers off as he sat up and clenched onto his shirt and he placed his head on his chest, he then let go, "Don't...embarrass me." Shin said to him "This isn't about shame. Think about what you're trying to do here." Miyagi said to him. "I know damn well what it is..." He said as he slightly rubbed his lips, and got out the bed walking to the door.

Miyagi reached on his dresser for the box of cigarettes he had in his room and grabbed one placing it inside his mouth and lit it up. _Good, this is good. Saved myself a lot of trouble,_ Miyagi thought to himself. "I'm sorry." Shin said and walked out, Miyagi slightly turned around and looked at him and closed his eyes forming a small smile, _Yes, this is how it should be, I just taught a kid a lesson about where he stands, that's all._ He thought to himself and took the cigarette out his mouth putting it out. _But, What am I getting all upset about?!_

Sorry, Sorry, Sorry it took so long TT~TT It's just I had no ideas going and so I had to watch the show to get some ideas flowing, and I also thought my information when I was first writing it got deleted, luckily it didn't~ Anyways I hope you Enjoyed it!))


	7. Chapter 7

TO EVERYONE WHO READS MY STORY

I do ask that you give me feedback, I won't know how to improve my story if I don't receive feedback. ALSO, do not read and skip over chapters, if that happens then what's the point in reading anyways? The chapters are clearly in order of how it goes, so I would appreciate if you go in that order. I'm sorry if I sound pushy, but I would like for people to read my story in order and give me feed back, it helps a lot. That is all.


End file.
